


focus on me (choose me)

by decaf and sleep (kohiii)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possessive Behavior, certain elements inspired by kuroshitsuji & pandora hearts, has both ZK and KZ dynamics, kaname and zero are both demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/pseuds/decaf%20and%20sleep
Summary: Zero was starving. He couldn't remember the last time he had a satisfying meal.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero & Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 23
Kudos: 159





	focus on me (choose me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyAnimeObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAnimeObsession/gifts).



His contractor's throat had been torn out. 

Zero stared listlessly down at the face of the tenth human that had been foolish enough to make a contract with him. She was mangled beyond belief, large gouges tearing into her delicate body and rendering her into an almost unrecognizable figure. 

Whoever had killed her had clearly done so in a fit of murderous rage. Claw marks raked across his former contractor's eyes and the contract seal on her chest. The mark that had bound them together was now fading away, leaving no evidence that the victim had once attempted to make a deal with a demon. 

With a sigh, Zero straightened up from his kneeling position. Dark flames erupted around him as he sliced through the air and made a return door to the underworld. There was little point in staying in the human realm now that his contractor was dead. 

He had warned her -- she was hardly the first one to try her luck by summoning him, and just like her predecessors she had somehow been convinced that she would escape her inevitable fate. 

Humans were such foolish creatures. 

When Zero told them it was for their own good to avoid making a contract with him, it was fact, not opinion. Yet they all had taken his words as challenge, and they all seemed convinced that they would not be like his former masters. They would chuckle whenever he told them that he didn't know how his former contractors died. And just like the humans before them, his current contractor would always assume Zero was purposely holding back information to toy with them. Did they seriously think Zero enjoyed having his contractors mysteriously die on him before he could collect their soul? 

Zero was  _ starving. _

He couldn't remember the last time he had a satisfying meal. 

Why would he purposely starve himself? No one enjoyed going hungry, and the same applied to demons. Zero was forced to live in a constant state of deprivation, the darker side of his nature riding close to the surface despite his attempts to be gentle. He didn't  _ want _ to be cruel and unfeeling like the other demons, but sometimes he felt like he had no control over that side of himself. 

His fangs throbbed as his body shook from hunger pains. Fuck, he needed to feed soon. 

After a moment of hesitation, Zero gave in and turned around, large black wings erupting from his back as he took off into the sky. 

There  _ was _ something that could briefly satisfy this burning hunger inside him. 

\-- 

Kaname woke up to the feeling of a hot, desperate tongue trying to pry his lips open. 

Clawed hands pinned him down to his bed, restricting his movement and forcing him to stay still as his mouth was plundered. If he really wanted to, Kaname would not have any trouble breaking free. But he would never do that to the beloved figure that was currently trying to  _ eat _ him. 

Parting his lips further, he welcomed Zero's tongue inside. As Zero desperately pressed their mouths together, licking at Kaname's fangs and searching for the warm hum of power that held his hunger at bay, Kaname luxuriated in the feeling of smug satisfaction. 

So Zero had finally discovered his contractor's remains. 

_ Good. _

The younger demon had been away for too long, running around in the human world with that insolent child. Kaname had been enraged when he returned from his hunt to find that Zero had been summoned yet again. And this time by another pretty little thing that thought she could cheat the fate that Kaname had laid out for all of Zero's contractors. 

At first, Kaname had been content to watch. Her time was limited anyways, so why not let Zero run around the human world a little longer and enjoy himself? 

But when the vile woman had thought she could entice Zero into sharing her bed, Kaname had seen red. Her pathetic attempt at seduction had failed, but Kaname could not forgive the witch's soft whispers and filthy eyes as she tried to tempt Zero with her body. 

It was time to bring Zero home and reassert his claim on the younger demon. 

(Her pleas for mercy had sounded like music to his ears when he gouged her disgusting eyes out.) 

A sharp prickle of pain roused him from his thoughts. Zero had raked a claw down Kaname's shirt, ripping the fabric open and leaving a long angry red line down his chest. 

"Kaname," the younger demon growled into Kaname's mouth warningly. "I'm hungry. Don't test my patience." 

How adorable. 

"My bad," Kaname smiled. "Allow me to rectify my mistake." 

He freed one of his arms from Zero's grasp, reaching up and burrowing his hand in the other demon's soft silver locks. Pulling Zero down closer to him, Kaname allowed a small trickle of his power to build up on the tip of his tongue before teasingly pressing his tongue against the younger's. 

Zero's reaction was instantaneous. 

The younger demon groaned gutturally, absorbing the meal Kaname was offering to him. His tongue curled greedily around Kaname's as he sucked on the warm muscle in an attempt to coax out more of the delicious taste he'd been unconsciously craving. Kaname encouraged him, leaning further back into his pillows and smirking as Zero chased after his mouth. 

_ That's right, I'm the only one that can satisfy this mad longing inside you.  _

Zero was the most beautiful like this, lost to his own desires and letting his darker nature dictate his actions. As much as Kaname loved the gentler side of his friend, the side that everyone else derided, he preferred this uninhibited version of Zero. He was the only one who had the privilege of seeing this side of his friend, and Kaname had carefully kept it so. He'd spent so long slowly cultivating Zero's addiction, and Kaname was not about to share this delightful need with anyone else, human or demon. 

Zero had gotten infinitely more cautious after Kaname killed his third contractor, and it was getting harder to eliminate those pesky threats when Zero was spending so much of his time trying to protect them. In turn, his contractors had somehow managed to fall into the delusion that this amounted to Zero  _ caring _ about them. 

It was an unforgivable sin. 

It made Kaname burn with rage, and his killings had gotten messier and bloodier. It wasn't  _ enough _ to simply kill them -- no, they needed to pay for daring to encroach upon what was  _ his. _ He would tear into them with relish, raking his long claws across that damned contract seal and listening to their pitiful cries for mercy. He would leave their mutilated corpses for Zero to find, hoping that the sight of their mangled bodies would be more than enough to push Zero over the edge. 

Zero never disappointed. 

The younger would always flock back to Kaname's side after losing one of his contractors, the deprivation of his meal sending him into a frantic spiral as he desperately sought the temporary bliss that Kaname could grant him. 

It wouldn't be too long before Zero realized just why his contractors always seemed to meet such an unfortunate end. 

His grip on Zero's hair tightened at the thought. Even if Zero hated him for his manipulations, Kaname would not let him go. Zero was  _ his, _ had been since the first day they met, and nothing could change that. 

Jerking his hips up, Kaname smirked as he felt the younger demon's arousal laying hot and heavy against his thigh. "More?" he murmured as Zero dug his claws deeper into Kaname's shoulder, piercing through his skin and spilling blood. Another clawed hand tore the flimsy silk of his pajamas off, and Kaname shivered in anticipation. "Go ahead and eat, I know you're hungry." 

Feeding off of sex and Kaname's power was not nearly as satisfying as consuming a whole soul, and no matter how much Zero took he would always hunger for more. If he had been capable of kindness, Kaname would have felt sympathetic for Zero's plight. But he wasn't, and Zero's state of perpetual starvation was the perfect shackle to bind him closer to Kaname. 

"You prepared yourself," Zero's low voice was tinged with pleased surprise. "For me?" 

He groaned when that throbbing hot length pushed inside his willing body. "Always for you," Kaname replied, wrapping his legs around Zero and trapping the younger demon in his embrace. He tilted his head up, blindly seeking Zero's lips and moaning in pleasure when Zero's tongue once again snaked into his mouth, seeking the warm trickle of power that lingered inside Kaname's mouth. 

Kaname smiled darkly.

_ This. _

This was all his. 

Zero's insatiable hunger for  _ him. _ Zero's soft lips, licking desperately into his mouth. Zero's hard cock, driving inside him with reckless abandon. Zero's lovely sounds, unrestrained as he threw himself into pleasure. 

It all belonged to Kaname. And with enough time, Zero's heart -- and his very soul -- would belong to Kaname too. 

_ I'm waiting, so hurry up and become all mine already. _

\--

He smelled like sex and Kaname. 

Zero sighed as he buttoned up his shirt, sparing a guilty glance at Kaname's slumbering figure on the other side of the bed. Running a hand through his mussed hair, he leaned over to tuck the covers over Kaname's exposed shoulders. His fingers lingered over the reddening marks he'd left on the older demon's neck and collarbones, a mix of vicious pleasure and horrified regret battling within him at the sight. 

Lilac eyes darkened as Zero recalled their long night of debauchery. 

Kaname had been as eager as always, his body clinging tight to Zero as Zero fucked into him relentlessly. Zero had taken Kaname on his back, on his stomach, on his side, on his knees...and still the older demon continued to indulge Zero in his insatiable appetite. Then when Kaname's sensual groans grew to fever pitch, Zero had flipped the older demon around and impaled himself on Kaname's cock, riding him into release. 

His cheeks flushed, both from embarrassment but also shame.

Zero didn't know  _ why _ he always turned into such a mindless monster whenever he fed from Kaname. There was something dark and depraved constantly lurking within him, and Kaname was the unfortunate target of its perverse obsession. And it was only getting worse every time Kaname indulged his hunger, because he was finding it harder and harder to stay away from Kaname for too long. 

Zero wanted to be gentle, to lavish his dear friend in soft kisses as he slowly made love to Kaname's gorgeous body. But he also wanted to tear into that pale flesh and mark it until Kaname was covered with the evidence of Zero's claim on him and there was no more doubt that Kaname belonged to  _ him. _ His once innocent desire for the older demon had grown twisted, his helpless pining warped into an overwhelming urge to dominate. 

He wasn't a good person -- no demon ever was. 

If he had been a good person, he never would have accepted Kaname's offer to feed him. But like his kind, Zero was gluttonous and greedy, and he would take everything Kaname was willing to give. He wanted more from Kaname, always had from the very start, but Zero also was realistic. There was no way someone like Kaname could ever be with him, especially not since it was announced that Kaname would inherit the throne to the underworld soon. 

Besides, he had no doubt that he would create an inseparable rift between them if Kaname was to ever find about the true depth of Zero's yearning for him. Demons didn't have an innate inclination towards love, but Zero was the unfortunate defect that had somehow managed to develop the unwanted feeling. 

The desire to monopolize could be forgiven, but love? Even the countless years of friendship between them wouldn't be enough to save Zero from Kaname's inevitable ire. 

"Just a little longer," Zero murmured, leaning over Kaname's peacefully oblivious form. "Let me love you a little longer. I'm not asking you to love me back, just don't throw me away." 

He pressed a kiss onto the older demon's temple, nuzzling the soft brown strands affectionately. Zero could already feel the dark whispers pulling at the frayed edges of his sanity, and he knew he couldn't linger for much longer. Seeing Kaname caged in his arms like this threatened to undo the control he'd just managed to claw back. 

With a final sigh of regret, he pulled himself away from his friend. Letting his wings stretch out, Zero shot one more look back at Kaname's sleeping figure and then quickly left. 

\--

As the sound of Zero's wingbeats faded into the distance, Kaname slowly opened his eyes. 

He had been awake for a while but kept up his facade of sleep as he listened to the rustle of Zero's movements. It was rare for him to wake up before Zero left, and Kaname had wanted to enjoy Zero's presence while the younger demon was still in one of his more amiable moods. After all, outside of their time together in bed, Zero generally refrained from openly touching him.

"Love…?" Kaname murmured, chuckling darkly at the remembrance of Zero's parting words. His heart pounded as Kaname tried to take in what he had just heard. 

Zero thought he was in love with Kaname? 

For a brief moment, Kaname couldn't help but sneer in disgust at the word. Love was a silly thought, a concept reserved for the lowly humans that believed in this weak and delusional thing. Love was impossible for corrupted creatures like themselves. 

He stilled. 

But...if it was Zero, Kaname could believe it. There had always been something  _ off _ about the silver-haired demon, something that was too soft and unsuited to the darkness of their true natures. And while the other foolish demons thought it was something to be ridiculed, Kaname found it infinitely precious. 

Zero was a rare treasure, and he was all Kaname's. 

His heartbeat accelerated again as the implications sunk in. Zero was in  _ love _ \-- with  _ him. _ Kaname swallowed, secretly thrilling at the thought that such a prized possession was his. 

A demon's love. Zero's love. 

Kaname's eyes burned bright red with the need to find the younger demon and bring him back to his bed. His hands lengthened into claws as Kaname licked his lips, imagining the way Zero's pale skin would bruise under his grip and the delicious cries he'd wrench out of his beloved's throat as he fucked Zero into the mattress. He would trap the helpless demon in a carnal trap of his own making, claiming that wonderful body again and again until Zero had no more doubt of Kaname's feelings for him. 

Kaname would make sure that Zero felt  _ loved, _ whatever that meant. He would make it so that it was impossible for Zero to ever run away from him, until Zero believed that he  _ loved _ Kaname out of his own volition, until Zero was incapable of realizing the true twisted origin of his desire for Kaname. 

Because that was the only outcome Kaname would allow.

Rising from his bed, Kaname smiled darkly. 

It was time to hunt. 

And this time, he wasn't going to let Zero to slip out of his grasp. 

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, a gift to MyAnimeObsession as an apology for all the angst that i've been writing recently <3  
> sorry, i ended up sort of deviating from your original prompt, but i hope this is still satisfactory regardless 
> 
> how cute, both kaname and zero thought they were manipulating the other  
> (now when will they clear up this misunderstanding and figure out they want the same thing)


End file.
